


Fancy A Nightcap?

by Layneee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel, Whiskey & Scotch, hiatus beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: After a hard day at work, Dean heads to his favorite watering hole to let off some steam.Thankfully a handsome tourist is willing to help.





	Fancy A Nightcap?

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you may have started my story Bridge City, Whiskey River. I have decided that I am not at a place to finish it, so I am re-uploading one of my favorite scenes into a nice little porn-y one-shot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The Winchester Brothers' Distillery was the hottest new business to hit the Pacific Northwest. 

And with it, Dean Winchester became one of the years hottest bachelors. He found that he  _really_ liked the title. He was finishing work for the day and was feeling the need to blow off some steam. 

The drive from the distillery to his favorite dive was quick, which Dean was thankful for. Nob Hill Bar and Grill was the best bar in the trendy alphabet district, but mostly because it wasn’t fancy or schmancy. It had multiple televisions and cracked vinyl seats that Dean loved. He parked a block away, and walked towards the bar quickly, trying to bypass the tourists and shoppers. He pushed open the ‘nobby nobby nobby nobby’ door and waved to Rufus behind the bar.

“Want your usual?” The crotchety old man asked as Dean slipped onto an empty barstool.

“You know it,” Dean said. Rufus nodded and pulled a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue from the shelf. He poured a generous amount into a glass, much more than he would give to anyone who _wasn’t_ a regular and slid it towards Dean’s waiting hand.

“You got an admirer,” Rufus said, motioning to the tables behind Dean. Dean turned to see that most of the tables were empty, aside from one where a guy was sitting with a book and a glass in his hand. “He’s been makin’ his way through your booze. I was just gonna bring him over a Singer Reserve. Unless you’d like to do the honors?”

Dean laughed. “You tryin’ to wingman me, or something? Cause normally I don’t need anyone’s help gettin’ ass.”

“Don’t be crude, boy,” Rufus snapped. “Just thought you’d like to speak to a fan.”

Dean looked back at the man. He shrugged, it wouldn’t hurt. “Sure, why not?” He downed his shot and held out a hand. Rufus placed two clean glassed in his palm and pulled down the bottle of Singer Reserve that the bar kept on hand. Dean looked down at the label, smiling at the drawing of a trucker hat. “Put this on my tab, you hear?”

“Do I look stupid to you?” Rufus asked. “It’s already on there.”

Dean rolled his eyes and wondered why he found grumpy old men so endearing.

He stepped up the few stairs and snaked his way through empty tables to the back booth, where the mystery man was sitting. As he got closer, Dean noticed that the book he was reading was actually a Portland travel guide. Meaning he was a tourist. “Would you like a drink? It’s on me,” Dean said in greeting once he was close enough that the man would hear him.

A head of dark hair lifted, and Dean was not prepared. The man was hot. Like, movie star level hot. The hair, which looked like normal ol' hair from across the room, was actually tousled in that way that was half styled and half bedhead. It framed a tanned face with a plush mouth and a diamond-cut jaw under dark seven o'clock shadow. He also had the brightest, bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. Dean nearly dropped the bottle in his hand when the guy's tongue peeked out of his mouth to wet those absolutely fuckable lips.

“That depends on what you’re offering,” the guy said flirtatiously, and damn did his voice make little Dean twitch in big Dean’s pants. It was a deep purr, like a sexed up jungle cat.

“It’s uh, whiskey,” Dean said lamely. “Rufus said you’re a fan of Winchester Brothers.” _Or maybe just this one,_  Dean hoped with a blush.

“You could say that,” he said. Then he waved a hand at the space next to him. “Join me?”

Dean slipped around the table and took a seat. “I’m Dean,” he said, offering his hand to his companion.

“James, but you can call me Castiel.” He took Dean’s hand and shook it with a grin.

“Castiel, huh?” Dean said. “Sounds like there’s a story behind that. You didn’t find religion or something, did you?”

Castiel threw his head back and laughed, and Dean was overcome with the desire to lick his throat. “No, nothing like that,” Castiel said once he got himself under control. “I was a fairly unruly teenager. I was at a party the weekend before my graduation. I blacked out and woke up a day later in Castiel, Switzerland. The name kind of stuck after that.”

“Wow,” Dean said. “I’m guessing you missed graduation.”

“Oh yeah,” Castiel grinned. “My parents wired me money to get home, but I used it to backpack Europe for about a year instead.”

“Damn, Cas,” Dean said with a laugh. “That takes some serious stones.” Dean poured them each a shot and raised his in the air. Once Castiel did the same, Dean said, “To fuckin’ the man.”

Castiel’s pupils dilated, and he clinked his glass against Dean’s. “To fuckin’ the man, indeed."

* * *

Dean found himself, only a couple hours later, on his knees with his face pressed into an unfamiliar mattress while Castiel plowed into him from behind.

The guy had been badass, and snarky, and had pushed every one of Dean’s buttons. So when he invited Dean back to his Airbnb for a ‘nightcap,’ how was Dean to say no?

The apartment was actually fairly close to the bar, so they decided to walk there. And if they took some shortcuts to grope and kiss in doorways, well, who could blame them? Every time they kissed their stubble would catch like velcro and it was driving Dean wild. When they finally made it, Castiel led them up to the third floor, and practically threw Dean through the door. There was a suitcase just inside the door. Cas must have gone to the bar as soon as he arrived.

Once the door was closed and locked Dean was pressed against it and Cas was latching onto his collarbone, sucking a dark mark into his skin. “What do you say we finish this upstairs, and then have that drink?” Castiel asked between nips and kisses to Dean’s skin.

“Sounds awesome,” Dean said with a groan. Castiel made quick work of pulling Dean’s clothes from his body. It felt like one second he was dressed, and the next he was bare-assed naked, and they still hadn’t moved from the front door. Before Dean could complain, not that he would, Cas was dropping to his knees and taking Dean’s hard member into his mouth. “Holy shit, Cas!”

Dean could feel Cas grin around his cock before bobbing deeper until Dean was all the way down his throat. Already, Dean was close, which he would be embarrassed about if it didn’t feel so damn good.

Castiel worked him expertly until Dean was coming with a shout. Cas swallowed it all, pulling off with a _pop_ that sounded like a gunshot in the quiet room.

“Holy hell, man,” Dean said, voice low and fucked out already.

“And I’m just getting started,” Castiel said with a lascivious grin.

He led Dean to the loft bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. Dean grabbed at the duvet with both hands when Castiel started to strip, revealing miles of tanned, muscular skin. Once he was naked, he took a moment to look down at Dean and stoke his own cock. Dean groaned as desire pooled in his lower body. “Scoot back,” Castiel ordered gently, and Dean scrambled to obey. Castiel smiled and Dean could practically hear the inaudible, _good boy_.

Dean’s head hit the pillows and Castiel kneeled on the bed. He grabbed both of Dean’s ankles and set them so his feet were flat on the bed, knees pointing skyward. Then he gently opened them, spreading Dean’s legs wide. “This okay?” He asked. Dean was nodding before he even finished asking the question.

When Castiel’s mouth found Dean’s hole, it was like the world exploded. He licked the rim until it was wet and fluttering. Only then did he push his tongue inside. Dean couldn’t seem to stop the whines and moans he was making, but Cas didn’t seem to care. If anything he worked harder to make Dean lose complete control of his mouth. He added a finger with his tongue, and it was slippery with lube. Dean pushed down onto the intrusion, wiggling his hips until Cas’ finger hit his prostate.

“Fuck yes, right there,” Dean keened. His cock was hard again and leaking all over his stomach and down onto the pristine white sheets.

Castiel pulled his tongue away but replaced it with another finger. He began to scissor his fingers, brushing at Dean’s prostate with every other thrust. “You open so beautifully, Dean. I can’t wait to push my way inside.”

“Oh!” Dean moaned. “Do it, do it. Please.”

“Not yet,” Castiel said sternly. “I’m enjoying this.”

He bent down and sucked Dean’s left nipple into his mouth while simultaneously adding a third finger to the two already inside of him.

Dean had never been taken apart like this. Somehow Castiel knew exactly how to touch him, tease him, stimulate him, until he was quaking and coming for a second time, this time with his cock completely untouched.

“Yes! Oh fuck, Castiel! Do it,” Dean said as he flipped around, presenting his ass for the man behind him. “Get fuckin’ in me, already.”

He could hear Castiel chuckle. “Well since you asked so nicely.”

Dean heard the rip of a wrapper, and then the pop of a bottle cap. Then Cas’ lubed cock was pressing at his hole. The thorough finger fucking and multiple orgasms did their job of loosening him up, so Cas was able to bottom out in one steady push. Castiel hadn’t seemed much bigger than Dean, but he still felt enormous, filling Dean up completely. Castiel kept one hand at Dean’s shoulder, pushing him down, but the other reached around and pressed at the skin below Dean’s navel. Dean could tell the moment Castiel pressed on his own member because they both groaned at the unexpected feeling. Dean clenched his ass as much as he was able, and Castiel thrust deeper.

“You’re still so tight,” Castiel said. He pulled out then drove back in.

Dean wanted to taunt him, but his mouth was incapable of forming words. He was reduced to moans and groans as Castiel worked up a brutal, glorious rhythm.

Dean would have been happy to stay like this, on his knees getting fucked, for hours. But eventually it got to be too much and he was coming a third time. He felt Castiel’s movements go erratic as he, too, came apart. Dean felt the pulses of come with the condom inside of himself and whined, clenching his ass to keep Cas inside.

Eventually, Cas coaxed Dean to relax and pulled free. Without Cas holding him up, Dean collapsed. He heard Cas chuckle, throaty and deep. There was the sound of footsteps, then a sink turned on. A moment later the bed dipped and Castiel brought a warm washcloth to Dean’s skin.

Dean hmm’d in contentment as Castiel cleaned up between his legs and on his belly. Before Cas could disappear again, Dean grabbed at his elbow. “Can I stay?” Dean asked quietly, squinting open one eye so he could see Cas’ face.

Castiel smiled softly and ran a hand down Dean’s flank. “Yes, of course. I’d like the chance to get a second round in before I have to go to a meeting in the morning if you’re up for it.”

“If I’m up for it? Man, you made me come three times. You can have as many rounds as you’d like.” Dean broke off with a yawn and burrowed into the warmth of the bed. There was a tugging underneath his body, and then the duvet was laid on top of him. Castiel slid in behind him and plastered himself along Dean’s back. His arm snaked around Dean’s waist and settled low on his stomach.

“G’night, Cas,” Dean said sleepily.

He passed out before he could hear Cas’ reply.

* * *

Cas' [Airbnb](https://www.airbnb.com/rooms/11887222?location=Portland%2C%20OR%2C%20United%20States&s=0dkDnXZg)


End file.
